Logic, rain, ice cream & all that
by openwindows
Summary: I was beginning to realize that very few things in my life seemed logical, or even vaguely sensible. And of course, the person to point this out was none other than Spock. Damn vulcan logic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was beginning to realize that very few things in my life seemed logical, or even vaguely sensible.

Like the fact that a few of my favorite things were dancing in the rain, playing frisbee and chatting with my room mate way past midnight about whatever boy had lately taken our fancy. The very boys that took my fancy were entirely illogical choices.

Or the fact that I studied science at Starfleet when I had in fact not been particularly good at it in school. The logical choice would have been to choose to study what I excelled at at university. Everyone thought I was an amazing artist, but whenever they said that I should become a designer, I very firmly told them that it was the last thing on earth I wanted to do. Highly illogical, I know.

Then there was also the fact that I wanted to go into Starfleet at all when I had never been in space, my family had lived on Earth for generations upon generations, and was deeply rooted in upholding European traditions and ways of life, and I in particular was a specialist on Earth cultures that could rival most anthropologists and ambassadors, having learnt it from my mother who was considered the most knowledgeable Earth anthropologist. It seemed logical that with such a background, I should remain on earth since it was here I had my roots, history, life and family.

In fact the very fact that I was in this logics class was illogical since it didn't have anything to do with my course.

The person to make me aware of these highly illogical things in my life was none other than Spock. Trust it to be a vulcan to point out how devoid of logic I am.

You know I actually thought I was quite a logical person before I met Spock. All those choices made sense in my head. But I guess the majority of the things in my life were either by chance, on impulse, or by choice made on personal interest or preference rather then on rational thought.

And you know, since Spock is such a logical person, there was a logical reason to him telling me just how illogical I was. And I'll tell you why. Its because I was idiot enough open my smart mouth during one of his lectures. Because I dared to think that I knew anything about logic.

Because I put up my hand in class and suggested that logic might have a different definition from culture to culture. You know, standard answer from a girl who grew up with an anthropologist specializing in Earth cultures as a mother, and a historian for a father. But no, according to Spock, logic is logic, and in fact, let me demonstrate what logic is by pointing out how logical I am, and you aren't. You may think all those things in your life are logical, but in fact, they are not.

All hail the almighty Spock, holder of all knowledge, intellect and above all logic. Listen children, and he will tell you just how illogical and irrational humans are, and how you such implement logic and control into every minute of your day. Don't you even dare dream anything but logical dreams!

Okay so I might be more than a little bit bitter, but he didn't need to berate me in front of the entire class and inform everyone how illogical I am. Who cares about logic anyway! I most certainly don't any more. Maybe I'll drop the dumb logic class. Except than I won't have enough credit to pass the year. Damn Spock. Damn Vulcan's and their superiority complex.

By now I had reached the door to my room, and slammed it open, storming in like a raging bull. I felt like one to. My room mate, Cathy looked up startled.

"Brenda, what on earth are you doing back?" She asked, visibly startled.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Its that dumb vulcan teacher, thinks he's so high and mighty and all that!" I ranted, pacing up and down the floor in our small room.

"Oh really, that's nice honey."

I stopped pacing, and stared suspiciously at Cathy, who looked back at me innocently, twirling a lock of her long brown hair around one of her long slender fingers. She was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a white tank top. Not much clothing, but it was normal enough for Cathy if she was just hanging about the dorm doing homework.

Wait a minute, backtrack, she was doing the hair twirling thing. That was never a good sign when it came to Cathy. I put my hands on my hips. And delivered a sharp kick under her bed.

A loud yelp erupted as my boot collided with soft flesh. I raised my eyebrow at Cathy who was desperately trying to hold her laughter in.

"James Tiberius Kirk, you get out from under there this instant." I said sternly, trying to hide my own laughter.

He rolled out from under the bed, wearing only his boxers, and looked up at me sheepishly.

"That hurt Bree, I'm sure you just gave me a new bruise on top of the bruise from last time you caught me." James whined good-naturedly.

"Then don't let me catch you with my room mate. Or hide somewhere other than under the bed you big baby." I replied, jabbing him sharply in the ribs. "Now get your clothes and get out."

"Aw, come now Bree, no need to be like that, if your jealous, we can make it a threesome. Or you know, I could come back for your sake when Cathy's gone." James replied as he grabbed his trousers from behind the bed and began tugging them on, waggling his eyebrows at me in a ridiculous manner.

"I believe it was you yourself James that called me a prude. I don't plan to change that any time soon. I'm not another plaything." I replied with a small smile, retrieving his shirt from under the table, and tossing it at him. "Now scat."

With another flirtatious grin, James complied and disappeared out of the door. As it clicked shut behind him, I turned to look at Cathy and raised my eyebrow.

"Really Cathy I've told you not to take him back to our room, you know he's just playing with you don't you?" I chided.

"Yep, and its heaps of fun, you should try it some time." Cathy replied cheekily, waggling her eyebrows at me in an amusing imitation of James.

I snorted with laughter and shoved her shoulder so that she fell back on the bed laughing.

I dumped my bed on the floor by the desk and took off my uniform, changing into a more practical outfit of a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Now Brenda, tell me again about what annoying you now that Kirk being under my bed is not distracting me." Cathy said, a twinkle in her eye.

I groaned and flopped onto the bed beside her.

"Its that damned logic class I took since I had to pick ten more credits. I knew I should have picked statistics instead, I know I hate it, but apparently the statistics teacher is really attractive and nice, and doesn't care whether you hand in homework in a week late. Spock on the other hand, the lecturer for this dumb logic's class is all self-righteous, annoying and proud. He basically told me I am a highly illogical being. Used me as an example of what logic is not when I disagreed with him that logic is logic no matter what. I put up my hand and said that I believed the definition of logic was different from species to species and culture to culture. But no. Damn vulcan, damn logic, and damn ten credits that I need to graduate!" I ranted.

Cathy looked at me sympathetically. "You know, it wasn't only statistics and logic that was ten credits. You could also have picked midwifery basics or endangered music of the outer planets." Cathy reminded me.

I looked at her in horror. "Cathy, you know one has to take first aid basic four before one can take midwifery basic, and I only took first aid one and two, I thoughts that would be enough, and you know that in endangered music of the outer planets, the aim is to do experimental research into resurrecting said endangered music, and you've heard me sing, it sounds like a dying andorian hippopotamus, and I tried to learn to play the violin when I was eleven, and I can assure that didn't sound much better than how I sing."

"You don't sing that badly Brenda." Cathy said sweetly , jumping to my defence.

"Oh really, you want to hear me sing now?" I said grinning.

Cathy visibly flinched. "Okay, maybe you do sound like a dying andorian hippopotamus. Make that a dying andorian hippopotamus trying to give birth to triplets." She said, cringing at the memory.

I made a face. "Thanks Cathy. I really needed that mental picture, especially associated with my singing skills." I replied sarcastically.

I grabbed a pillow and moaned loudly into it. "What am I going to do Cathy, he drives me nuts already and I've only been to one lecture already!"

"Well you know, it was only the first lecture, maybe it'll get better." Cathy reasoned, patting my back gently.

"Yeah. You're right, it'll probably get better. I'm probably just overreacting." I replied with a smile, before hitting her over the head with the pillow.

She yelped, grabbing another pillow and aiming it at my face.

An hour later we had both collapsed on the floor, panting hard, giggling like three-year-olds, feathers flying around our heads.

Yep, I'm a very logical person. There does exist logical reasons for pillow fights. Like you know, bonding and stuff. Very logical indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Cathy and I lay loitering on the lawn outside our lecture building, our textbooks open on the grass, but not actually being read as the both of us in whispers rated the guys that walked by on a scale from 1-10, the pair of us regularly erupting into giggles. Come on, we are girls, we're allowed to do this sort of thing!

We were both wearing black shorts under our uniforms, (I hate those short skirts) and just enjoying the sunshine. Until suddenly our little spot of sun was cast in shadow. I smiled up at the figure that was blocking the sunlight.

My smile promptly fell.

"Cadet Driscol. Cadet Newman."

"We're not in class Spock. My name is Brenda." I grumbled.

I gathered together my books and stuffed them in my bag, before getting off the lawn and brushing the grass off my skirt. Cathy followed suit in a somewhat slower fashion. Spock inclined his head at me in acknowledgement.

"Brenda." He said.

I almost cringed. It sounded stiff and formal coming from Spock. Not like James cheekily calling me Bree, half expecting me to slap him upside the head, or like Cathy calling me Brenda-babe when she was too drunk on little green cocktails. It wasn't like my mothers soft soothing Brenda, or my fathers proud Brenda. All in all it seemed like it was a Brenda that wasn't me. Some stiff, snobby woman.

I must be pretty far-gone in my hatred for Spock if the way he says my name annoys me.

"What can I do for you Spock?" I asked sharply.

"I wish to speak to you about your essay. Privately." Spock replied civilly, looking meaningfully at Cathy.

She took the hint.

"I'll see you later Brenda. I need to return James'... book to him." Cathy said, her voice overly cheerful.

James' book? More likely his socks. Apparently he had been in a rush to escape the room before I returned yesterday and left them behind in his haste. Sadly for Cathy, I found them before she did and chewed her out for it. She dashed off, leaving me alone to my doom. Alone. With Spock.

"What about my essay?" I asked, going straight to the point.

Its what Vulcans wanted right? Not all this beating round the bush. And yet Spock looked mildly startled, though that quickly disappeared. Perhaps I imagined it.

"Tell me Cadet Driscol, do you find pleasure in purposefully arguing with me?" Spock asked steadily.

"Call me Brenda, we're not in the classroom." I said automatically before I had really registered all of his sentence.

"Wait a minute, of course I don't purposefully argue with you!" I exclaimed as an afterthought. as his meaning sunk in.

"Oh? Than how do you justify your essay on the importance of definitions as a concept in Philosophical Logic, an essay in which you argue against everything that I taught on the subject in the classroom?" He asked.

If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was annoyed. Not just annoyed actually, but angry. But Spock was a Vulcan, and Vulcans do not feel _illogical_ emotions such as irritation or anger.

"I didn't agree with you on the subject, I believe my essay made that quite clear. That does not mean that I purposefully seek opportunities to argue with you, and find some kind of sick pleasure in it. I simply don't agree with your opinions. Unlike you, I don't believe definitions need to be logical at all." I replied primly. He was getting on my nerves.

"Brenda, why are you taking my subject when you clearly have no interest in it, and no sense of logic whatsoever? Your not even vaguely interested in taking a logical approach to the themes and theories we are studying!"

I guess I was getting on his nerves as well, Vulcan or not. There was no way I was going to admit to just needing ten extra credit. So I blagged it. That was probably illogical as well.

"Do you know what Spock, I'd think it would be pretty clear that I'm interested in the subject, if I wasn't I wouldn't bother with arguing with you, I would just write what I know you want me to write in the essay so I would at least get a good grade. However I clearly care, I care enough to risk failing the subject." I said firmly.

"What made you think you were going to get a bad grade? Its an excellent essay, most well argued essay I've seen in a long time, even if its clearly wrong. No, I can assure you Brenda, you will get an excellent grade." Spock said with a thoughtful expression, a faraway expression in his eyes, as if bringing my essay to mind.

"Than what is this all about?" I asked in frustration, unable to resist the sudden urge to stomp my foot.

Spock smirked in amusement. Yes! Smirked in amusement! Shocker, right? I thought he was supposed to be emotionless and all that.

"Did you really just stomp your foot? I thought that was considered childish at your age, even among humans." He asked mildly.

"Did you really just smirk, because I thought showing emotion was illegal among vulcans, especially at your age." I replied mockingly, crossing my arms across my chest in annoyance. "My essay sir, what exactly is wrong with it?"

"There is nothing wrong with your essay. I fail to understand why you are taking my subject, and not another subject that may be of more interest to you, such as endangered music of the outer planets."

I laughed. I laughed so hard, I could hardly stand up. It was only his steady serious staring at me that sobered me up.

"I can't sing." I stated. "At all." I said, just to make sure he got the point.

"So I am to understand that you felt my subject was the lesser evil, and you needed the extra ten credits to graduate?" Spock asked steadily.

Damn, he'd figured it out. I should have assumed he would, him with his superior intelligence and logic and all that.

"Essentially." I admitted.

"That is... logical." He said.

I stared at him in surprise. That must have been the first time that he ever said that I had done something for a logical reason. Hell must have frozen over.

He inclined his head politely and turned to leave.

"Spock!" I said, loudly to catch his attention.

He turned and looked a me expectantly.

"Just because its my extra ten credits does not mean I don't plan to try my best in your class, I just... I just won't be your average student I suppose." I said, almost apologetically.

He nodded, and left. Left me wondering what on earth he had gotten out of this conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

It was on a Friday night that Cathy and James convinced me to go out to a club with them. They argued that I didn't have to drink. I don't know why I let them convince me, since I was fully aware that I would have far more enjoyed an evening at home.

What I'm even more confused about is why on earth I allowed Cathy to put together my outfit. Oh, it certainly wasn't as slutty as her incy-wincy little sparky black dress. Compared to Cathy my outfit was quite modest really. A denim mini-skirt, a black tank-top, a leather jacket, black boots. Actually to be entirely honest, I think its mostly the fishnet tights that bothered me.

That and the fact that for some entirely un-understandable reason, Spock was in the same club that Cathy and James had dragged me into, and therefore witnessed me in my stupid little outfit, and witnessed me and Cathy's ridiculous dancing, and witnessed when James dragged me up on top of a table and snogged me senseless. Now believe me, James is a magnificent kisser, even when he's so drunk he can't see straight. However the fact that Spock had witnessed this entire mad spectacle was mortifying.

Which begged the question. Why on earth was I embarrassed? In any normal circumstance, and with any normal guy, I wouldn't have cared beans. And that was the direction of my thoughts as I sat tucked away in a corner of the club by myself. Until James disturbed me.

"You have a thing for pointy ears?" He asked as he squished himself into my little corner.

I blushed crimson.

"I have no such thing." I exclaimed.

Actually, now he mentions it, the pointy ears are actually sort of sexy...

"You've been staring doe-eyed at the damn vulcan ever since we got here Bree." He said with a wide grin before knocking back his shot of... something bright green, vile-smelling and most likely with a ridiculously high percentage of alcohol.

"I have not." I said hot, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Mmhm, I believe you Bree. Queen of Denial."

"I am not in denial!"

"I'm hardly going to judge you for having the hots for green-blooded vulcans you know. I did it once with a girl with green skin and this bright red hair."

I glared at him venomously.

"Jim, you 'do it' with anything that has a vagina."

He shrugged, not denying it, and stole my drink. I grinned as he knocked it back, and spluttered.

"That's not alcohol." He said, looking at my drink with a dopey, drunk, puzzled expression.

"No way Einstein." I bit out sarcastically. "It's water."

"Yuck." He said, screwing up his face in disgust as he gave it back to me.

"No way am I taking it back. You've contaminated it." I said with a laugh, putting the glass on the table.

"Sure. Back to the hot stuff vulcan." James said, leaning forward eagerly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I do not have the hots for Spock."

"Ohhh... you know his name." James exclaimed with a dopey smirk.

Cue eye roll once more.

"He's one of my professors Jim."

"Go Bree! Not only a vulcan, a vulcan _professor_. Didn't know you had it in you."

I scowled,, and ignored my stupid, drunk friend, turning my attention back to Spock. He was standing stiffly with a glass what I assumed was water, since the consumption of alcohol was, I'm sure, not in his book of logical logicalness. With him was a girl. Tall, leggy, dressed in a hip-hugging golden dress, a pretty heart-shaped face, big dark eyes, dark skin, and long black hair, styled into some complicated braid on top of her head. Uhura. We had been in several of the basics classes together in our first year. She was training to become a translator. And she clearly had nothing against dating a professor. She was flirting so hard that it practically hurt to watch.

Even if I had the hots for Spock, no way was I ever going to be able to compete with Uhura. I was her opposite in every way. pale, freckles across my nose, brown curls to my shoulders, blue eyes, short etc. Not the beauty that Uhura was. Well my life sucks.

Good thing that I most certainly did _not_ have any feelings for Spock apart from the strictly appropriate respect between a student and a teacher.

"Your looking all doe-eyed again." James announced.

"Your drunk and seeing things." I snapped back.

"Well aren't you just a bundle of joy. I suppose unrequited love sucks, huh?" He replied, and I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"And you know oh so much about unrequited love, don't you mister player." I replied.

"Its my specialty. You know, not reciprocating..." He said with a grin, before patting my brown curls patronizingly.

"Your much nicer than Uhura you know." He said before getting up and swaggering over to the bar to get some more alcohol into his already alcohol saturated system.

It made me smile. What did I do to deserve sweet (if annoying, strange, alcoholic and sleeping around) friends like James and Cathy?

"Brenda-babe! No way am I letting you stay in this corner like an anti-social Romulan bush-baby. Come dance with me now!" Cathy shouted as she skipped towards me in a wildly uneven line.

I grinned. Oh yeah, that's what I did to deserve them. I allowed them to embarrass me willy-nilly and loved them anyway.

So what truly awful thing had I done to end up being so damn attracted to my vulcan professor? Because the truth was that I was the queen of denial, and that James had hit the nail on the head. Those pointy ears were damn sexy. And everything was stacked up against me. Uhura, myself, and the fact that he was indeed a damn vulcan. No feelings and all that jazz. And no way would there ever be a logical reason for Spock to be attracted to one of his little, illogical human students.

Damn vulcan logic to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

reviews make my day! hint, hint...

**Chapter four**

I can now officially announce that I am socially awkward. Maybe that's why I have James and Cathy for friends. Their the only people weird enough to put up with me.

Ever since discovering that indeed, I did find my vulcan logic's professor insanely attractively, I had developed this awful habit of being entirely tongue-tied in his presence.

Well that's not entirely true, in the classroom I was myself, obnoxiously pushing my own opinion through, putting my hand up, arguing my case etc. But outside the classroom, I turned into a spastic socially awkward retard.

My self-invented cure? Ignore Spock like the plague.

You know, this should have been easy enough. I was a silly flighty student who hung around an even more silly flirtatious Cathy, and the academy player, James. Spock was a serious professor who dedicated the majority of his time to teaching logic, the vulcan and romulan language, and to developing and working the Kobayashi Maru simulation test. In theory, our paths should never cross except for in class.

That however was not the case. He would turn up as my substitute teacher in my science classes, he would turn up in the corridor as I was going to class, and insist on conducting polite small-talk, he would turn up, dragged along by Uhura, at the clubs Cathy and James dragged me to, he would turn up as the examiner during my practicals, he would turn up in the academy library, reaching for the same book I was, he would bloody well turn up everywhere I was!

And it was driving me insane.

And why on earth was he reading Jane Austen?

"Cadet Driscol." I heard him drawl.

"Brenda. We're not..." I began with a sigh.

"In the classroom. I noticed."

See what I mean with popping up all over the freakin' place? Here I am, sitting perfectly naturally, by myself on a bench outside the academy, wasting away the last half hour before my next mathematics lecture, reading a novel, clearly not inviting company in any way, and he just pops out of the blue air to play haywire with my poor abused system. And now I have no clue what to say to him, how to act. Was he merely greeting me, am I supposed to be polite and put down my book. What do I do?

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked, gesturing to the spot beside me on the bench.

Yes I freakin' mind if you sit beside, I can't think straight when your near me, shoo, go sit on the other side of campus with your lovey-dovey Uhura, yes I mind you pointy-eared, annoying freak!

"No, not at all." I hear myself say.

I am such a liar.

"I saw your name on one of the Kobayashi Maru simulation teams as the science officer."

I shrugged.

"James convinced me to join him."

"Kirk will fail." Spock said flatly, no discussion there.

"Everyone fails the Kobayashi Maru." I said, shrugging again.

"Than why did you agree to be part of his team?"

He sounded genuinely perplexed. I could imagine what was going through his head. Why on earth is this little illogical human being purposely going through something, at which she knows she will fail.

"James is my friend and he picked me because I keep a cool head in stressful situations."

"His choice is logical. Your decision to agree is not, merely based on your friendship." He summed up, as if that was it. Because you know, little Brenda Driscol can't be logical to save her life.

"Friendships, relationships in general, aren't supposed to be logical Spock." I said with a sigh, drawing in the gravel with the point of my boots.

"I understand that some humans do chose friends for logical reasons."

"True, for political or social advancement. But that would depend on what you consider the purpose of friendship. For some, the purpose of friendship is political and social advancement. For me... friendship is for the purpose of alleviating loneliness, knowing someone cares and knowing that I can turn to them when I need them. For psychological reasons I suppose you could say. If I am to expect such of them, they need to be able to receive in kind from me. For example, when James as my friend asks me if I'll join him on his team for the Kobayashi Maru, he depends on me to be there for him and to say yes." I explained.

Spock was silent for a moment, and I suddenly felt foolish.

"That is... logical." he said at last.

Yay. Point to Brenda! Ha, little Brenda Driscol can in fact be logical! I'm so awesome.

"Do you understand the purpose of the Kobayashi Maru?"

"It tests a cadets reaction to no-win situations." I said with a nod. Yay, another point to Brenda. I'm on a roll!

No-win situations like the battle with my attraction to Spock. Minus points to Brenda. Sigh, I can't win all of the battles, can I?

"Does cadet Kirk understand the purpose?"

I grinned.

"In theory. But James doesn't believe in no-win situations." I replied.

He nodded, before getting up, inclining his head politely in my direction, and striding with his long legs off in the direction of the Science block. I will resist exhaling a fan-girl sigh. I will resist!

Oh crap, I'm going to be late for mathematics.


End file.
